1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking and heating apparatus. More particularly, the invention concerns an apparatus usable with portable radiant heaters for cooking steaks, fish and the like.
2. Discussion of the Invention
In recent years, portable radiant heaters have become very popular for outdoor camping. The heaters take the place of messy and dangerous campfires and typically comprise one or more arrays of gas operated, ceramic burners which are usually mounted within highly polished reflector units. The ceramic burners are often directly connected to small portable propane tanks, so that the entire assemblage can be readily moved from place to place to provide highly concentrated localized heat. The heating units require no electricity, they are safe, silent and odorless in operation and require no warm-up time.
The thrust of one form of the present invention is to provide a compact, easy to use food cooking accessory that can be directly connected to the radiant heater unit so that the unit can be used not only as a source of warming but also to conveniently cook various kinds of food. For example, foods such as steaks, fish, chicken parts and the like can be securely clamped between cooking racks that comprise a part of the cooking apparatus. The cooking racks can then be adjustably positioned directly in the path of the heat radiating from the ceramic burners so that the food can be quickly and easily cooked at almost any outdoor location.
The cooking accessory, which can be conveniently clamped to the reflector of the standard radiant heater, also includes a convenient drip pan which collects greases and oils emitted from the food as it cooks. The spacing between the cooking racks which clamp the food can easily be adjusted to readily accommodate various foods, such as steaks of different thicknesses. The spacing between the cooking rack and the ceramic burners can also be easily adjusted so as to control the rate of cooking.